


Past That

by spickerzocker



Series: AO3 Tag Generator Drabbles - Round One [8]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Afterglow, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 01:02:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19757383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spickerzocker/pseuds/spickerzocker
Summary: Aziraphale and Crowley in bed.Prompt: Sticky Seaside Love Story





	Past That

**Author's Note:**

> It's physically sticky because there's no way I could put emotional stickiness into 100 words.   
> Thanks to Jack. Have some Airconditioning.

The sound of waves crashing on the shore and the warmth of Aziraphale’s body lulled him to sleep. Crowley snuggled into Aziraphale’s chest despite the mess between them. That could wait for later.  _ Way _ later. 

“Crowley,” Aziraphale said.

“Yeah angel, we can clean right up. Soon. Ish.” 

“Crowley,” Aziraphale said, again. 

“Was there something you wanted?” 

“Don’t you think we ought to… I don’t know, maybe -” 

“Aziraphale,” said Crowley, taking Aziraphale’s hands into his, “are you asking me to leave so we aren’t found out?” 

“I, well. Maybe?” 

“I’d hope that after six millenia we are a little past  _ that _ .”

**Author's Note:**

> And hey. Thanks.


End file.
